Fire retardants are frequently added to organic compositions that would normally burn in air when contacted with an ignition source. Such additives prevent burning or at least reduce the ability to burn or smolder. Such additives often contain bromine. However not all bromine compounds can be successfully used as fire retardants because they lack one or more of the required attributes of a useful fire retardant. Such fire retardants must be compatible with the substrate in which it is placed or it will separate causing what is referred to as "bloom". The additive must not severely lower physical properties of the substrate when used in an organic polymer. Another beneficial property of a successful fire retardant is its ability to resist discoloration upon exposure to ultraviolet radiation.